Bucky's Revelations
by FrostIron
Summary: When Bucky and Steve are truthful about their relationship, everyone is accepting - apart from Tony, who instantly jokes and judges. But what he doesn't know is that Bucky knows his little secret... Based on a prompt by anon on frost-iron. tumblr .com - R&R, hope you enjoy!


"I can tell, though. It's pretty obvious about you and her."

"Well, it's obvious about you and Steve!"

It was quite unexpected, for the words to actually be said out loud – everyone kind of knew already, but that didn't stop Clint's words from ringing in the air, bringing with them a stunned silence.

For a moment or two, nobody dared breathe, all eyes flicking between Steve and Bucky. It was obvious – so _so_ obvious – but saying it out loud would be a different step completely.

It was Bucky who broke the silence, finally. A grin spread across his face and he gave a laugh and nodded to Clint.

"Yeah, you've got a point!" Bucky turned briefly to Steve, flashing him a quick smile, which he quickly returned, his expression one of relief.

The corner of Bruce's mouth turned up as he watched this exchange – he'd known all along, the little smiles between the two, the knowing looks and the moments where they had sprung apart from each other when he'd entered the room.

Thor, who was sitting on the couch keeping an eye on a bored-looking Loki, looked pleasantly surprised by the whole affair, whereas Tony's expression was one of realisation.

"Ohhhh," he folded his arms, "Great. The suit kinda gave it away, though… Bit too tight, know what I mean?" Steve tried to step forward but Bucky threw out an arm to stop him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, really, Tony?" he grinned, "You're gonna pull that card?"  
Stark shrugged.

"Just stating my opinions… It was pretty obvious anyway, the hairstyle, too, Steve, no man could be straight and pull off –"

"Er, Tony," Bucky interrupted again, mirroring Tony and folding his arms, leaning back against the wall, a smug smile creeping onto his face, "Tell me why you're being so judgemental of me and Steve when you're banging Loki?"

There was another stunned silence, broken only by Bruce choking on his glass of water. Loki immediately looked to the floor, a weird blue blush creeping over his pale cheeks whilst Tony looked, for once in his life, completely speechless.

Steve and Clint tried their best to hide their smirks whilst Tony tried frantically to think of something clever or witty to say, but words failed him and instead he narrowed his eyes at Bucky who just laughed.

"How do I know, you're wondering? Oh, well, I'm pretty good at blending into the shadows and I happened to be in here a few nights ago… The couch? Very risky, boys, very risky." Bucky pointed to the couch opposite Thor and Loki, where Clint sat – however, not for long as the bow and arrow wielding Avenger jumped up and quickly took a seat next to Thor. Loki smirked.

Thor's expression was quite unreadable as there were so many emotions crossing it. Bruce slapped a hand on his back as he passed, muttering "Me too," and taking a seat next to Clint, who was eyeing the other couch unbelievably.

Bucky couldn't keep his chuckle in.

"Sorry, boys, looks like your secret's out."

No one knew quite what to say; it wasn't often that Iron Man was speechless.  
Luckily, they were saved by Natasha coming into the room. However, when she reached them, she stopped in her tracks, hands on her hips.

"What's happening?" she raised an eyebrow, looking around at the blushing Norse god and flustered Tony, the triumphant Bucky, who stepped forward, smiling.

"Allow me, Natasha," he said, flashing a grin at Tony, who quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. "Well, firstly, Steve and I are –" he paused here, unsure of how to put it, but Black Widow waved it away.

"Oh, I know you're an item, carry on..."

"Right, good. Now, Tony here wasn't so cool about it," he gestured to Stark, who shuffled on the spot under Natasha's gaze, "Yeah. But I thought that was a bit weird seen as he was fucking Loki."

Her eye's widened and she looked quickly to Clint for confirmation, who nodded back enthusiastically.  
"How do you know?!"

"About four nights ago, on that couch." Bucky nodded to it and Natasha looked at Tony with wide eyes. Loki growled.

"Told you it was risky," he muttered, giving Tony a swift kick to the ankle.

"_Shut up!_" was the hissed response.

Bruce, who was quite enjoying the whole thing, took a sip from his water, leaned back on the couch and whispered something in Clint's ear and the two smirked.

"What?" snapped Tony, looking rather at the end of his tether. Clint shook his head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Bruce was just wondering, Bucky, who was, to put it nicely," he winked, "In control of the situation?" The gleeful look on Steve's face was nothing compared to Bucky's as he smiled sweetly.

"Let's just say, it seems that Iron Man is powerful enough to make even Norse gods bow down."


End file.
